


Day 2: Hair

by WhileTrue



Series: Korrasami Week [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Hair, Korrasami Week, Smut, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileTrue/pseuds/WhileTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't come up with a title, so I'll leave it at that. Also, this is late. And unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 2: Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a title, so I'll leave it at that. Also, this is late. And unbeta'd.

I watch her as she sleeps, her naked form splayed across our bed. I’m usually not the one to be up first, but waking up next to Asami while she’s still asleep is worth sacrificing those minutes of sleep.

The sun is still low and its golden rays find their way inside the quiet bedroom, bringing shadows that are dancing on Asami’s back to life. I restrain myself from touching the pale, soft skin there and tracing the shadows with my fingers, even though it’s very tempting. I don’t want to wake her up. Yet. The memories from the night before remain vivid, and the feeling of her skin against mine is still very present. So I just lay there, with my head propped on my elbow as my eyes take in everything that my fingers have touched a few hours ago. They start at her feet, her small and ticklish feet, and they wander higher and higher, stopping at her milky thighs that are wearing my marks. I grin because I know those aren’t the only ones. Slowly, my eyes reach that lovely curve of her firm ass and the memory of the muscles there flexing under my palms wakes a pleasant warmth in my core. Biting my lower lip, I tear my eyes from her rear and let them travel higher, following the trail of her spine. A sudden urge to press my tongue against the line and let it wander towards the nape of Asami’s neck hits me, but I don’t move from my spot. Instead, I follow the outline of her strong arm that disappears under the pillow on which Asami is resting. Then my eyes are on her hair. The long raven waves are spilled around her and I finally reach out my hand and touch a single strand, wrapping it around my finger. Her usually neat and tamed mane is now a wild mess, which can be described simply as sex hair. And boy do I want to make it even messier now.

Shifting slightly closer, so my body is pressed against her side, I reach towards her face and tuck the loose strands behind her ear. Then I lean over and press my lips against her cheek.

A few moments later, Asami stirs with a groan and slowly opens her eyes. I pull back a little so she can look at me and her lips curve into a smile as her eyes meet mine.

“Mornin’,” she murmurs.

“Good morning, beautiful,” I reply and kiss her cheek again. “How did you sleep?” I breathe against her skin.

“Mm, wonderfully,” says Asami and shifts slightly beneath me, which reminds me just how naked we both are and I can’t supress a moan from escaping my throat.

For a moment, her body stiffens and then she chuckles. “Really, Korra? The sun is barely up-”

Whatever she was going to say next is interrupted by a loud moan as my hand snakes its way beneath her, finding and pinching her already stiff nipple.

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” I groan and pull myself even closer, covering Asami’s body with mine, “You’re so fucking hot.”

Asami reaches behind and grips the back of my head, pulling me down and crushing our lips together in a messy kiss. Her warm tongue passes my lips impatiently and my body shudders in response. I grind my hips against her ass and she gasps at the sensation, pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes are closed and I let my lips trail down her jawline, nipping, biting and sucking in the process, until I reach her neck and sink my teeth into the skin there. Asami’s grip in my hair tightens to return the favour and I grin against her skin and then run my tongue over the indents, as if trying to smooth them over.

“O-okay, I think I’m starting to like this early morning sexy stuff,” whimpers Asami, her breathing uneven and she pushes her butt against my pelvis. My eyes roll back into my head and I bury my nose into that messy, wild mane and inhale deeply, filling my nostrils with Asami’s essence.

“You’re gonna like it even more when I’m done with you,” I groan and rock my hips once again, drawing another delicious moan from Asami’s lips. She tries to shift and turn around, but I press hard against her, pushing her body into the mattress. “Nah-ah-ah, we’re doing it my way this time.”

“Korra-ah,” she whines when my free hand travels down her side, kneading the soft flesh beneath my palm, while I nip at her shoulder and then suck on the pale skin. The other hand keeps playing with her nipple and she hangs her head low, burying her face into the pillow as her soft moans fill the room. With one last pinch I retract my hand and move lower, my lips and teeth never leaving her skin. When I reach the small of her back, I press my tongue against the trail of her spine and drag it along the line slowly, teasingly, and I can feel her body shudder beneath me. I bring down my hands and cup the soft mounds of her ass, squeezing them firmly. Looking up, I notice Asami watching me and the way her eyes are half-lidded with desire and lust sends a wave of burning heat to my centre.

I pull back and kneel between her legs, at which Asami protests loudly. “Korraaa, what are you–oh!”

She’s surprised when I grab her hips almost aggressively and pull them towards me, pressing her ass against my crotch. Without missing a beat, she then turns her head around, her lower lip between her teeth as her rear starts dancing against me. “Fuck, Asami, you’re so beautiful,” I groan and start kissing her back again, while my hands find her breasts and cup them.

“Please, Korra, stop teasing,” Asami whimpers and I bite that spot under her shoulder blade, before obliging and wrapping her untamed raven hair around my hand, while the other presses against her chest as I pull our bodies up.

Asami gasps at the action and leans into me, her hand reaching for my cheek. I loosen my grip on her hair just enough for her to turn head and find my lips which she kisses with hunger, while my free hand travels down her abdomen, past her pelvis and settles on her centre which is already soaking wet. Asami bucks into my hand, letting me know that this is the spot I should focus on. Without applying any significant pressure, my fingers just play with the folds, sliding over her sex, exploring.

Asami moans and grinds against my hand, trying to find that perfect friction that would take her over the edge.

“Eager, aren’t we?” I whisper and pull her hair to the side, exposing her long neck and I nuzzle it, taking in a distinct essence, which I can only describe as Asami’s, mixed with a salty scent of sweat.

She grips the back of my neck and I notice her hand travelling up her body, cupping one of her breasts. The view is so arousing I growl against her skin before attacking it with open mouthed kisses.

“Fuck, K-Korra, please, take me already!”

And I do.

I thrust in two fingers, pushing them in as deeply as the position will allow me and Asami’s response comes in a form of a deep and satisfied moan.

Setting a slow and steady pace, her hips start rocking in rhythm with my hand and her breathing becomes laboured. I release her hair, letting it fall over her shoulder and some strands get stuck on her sweaty forehead. For a moment I find myself thinking how awesome it would be if there was a mirror facing us. To be able to see how I’m taking her from behind, to be able to see her needy face, framed with her wild raven locks.

“H-harder,” pleads Asami and takes my free hand and presses it against her breast. I grip the full mound and knead it firmly, while I pick up my pace with the other hand and start thrusting faster and harder, hitting that delicious spot inside of her. She turns her head and I kiss her, catching another moan that escapes her lips as my fingers hit all the right notes which makes me feel like I’m playing on a well tuned instrument. A well tuned, sexy instrument.

“You feel so good, Asami,” I whisper against her lips and she opens her emerald eyes, filled with pleasure, and I can feel her walls start clenching around my fingers.

“I’m c-close,” she moans and I thrust even faster while pressing the heel of my hand hard against her clit, wanting to see her come undone in my arms once again.

A few more thrusts and she falls over the edge, my name leaving her luscious lips as she throws her head back, giving me space to leave a trail of kisses all along the side of her neck. My hand keeps working until she finally comes down from a high, her limp body resting against mine while trying to catch her breath.

“That … That was amazing,” whispers Asami after a while and makes an effort to turn around and with my help, she’s now facing me with a satisfied grin.

“So, this means more early morning sexy times?” I ask.

“Definitely,” she chuckles and cups my cheeks before kissing me deeply. Then she climbs off my lap and tugs on my hand. “C’mon, let’s take a shower. Someone has to tame this mane,” she says and points to her hair.

“It’s sex hair, what did you expect? It looks extremely good on you, if I may say so,” I reply and follow her towards the bathroom. It’s good seeing Asami like this. Well, it’s always good to see her in any form, but finding out about this messy her, it’s a whole new experience and I love it.

“Thanks, yours doesn’t look that bad either,” she states and tangles her hands into my hair, pulling me close to her. “It’s time for round two.”

I don’t protest.

 

* * *

_Thank you,[friend](http://kuroescapism.tumblr.com/), for giving this a quick look and encouraging me to publish this. _

 


End file.
